<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>testify to your love by aelins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679604">testify to your love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins'>aelins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, in increasingly purple prose hahahah, literally just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She has never heard him voice his love. Until tonight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>testify to your love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is literally just a writing warm-up turned porn lmfao</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They are like magnets. Constantly opposing and attracting each other, depending on which way they’re turned. Tonight Alina Starkov is turned on and Aleksander can feel the pull to her across the bar. Luckily, they’re at the kind of place that allows sex at the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina crooks her finger toward him and though, he would never come when called for another soul he doesn’t mind doing this for her. “My Alina,” he greets her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Morozova, what a surprise.” Her voice is like honey, smooth, warm, and calling his dick to attention immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She is wearing the usual, a mini skirt that’s not really a skirt so much as a scrap of cloth. He is dressed in a black three-piece suit. She thinks he looks like the fallen angel Lucifer, he is her dark prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leans down and caresses her gold hair and then whispers huskily in her ear, “You look like you need to be fucked until you scream my name,” there’s a grin on his face, and she wants to sit on his face and make him worship her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stands up and bends over, this is part of their deal. She likes doing things in public, likes people to see that her lover is off the market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes her and pulls her into a private room though, “I want it to just be us, I’m going to give you my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina smirks she lies down on the bed in the luxury private lounge and hikes her tiny skirt up. “Don’t tell me until you’re inside me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removes his clothes in a hurry, being inside of her is… like coming home. She is his shelter in a world that was not meant for men with both a heart and a lust for power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets on top of her and he’s already leaking pre-come. He needs her like the sun needs the moon. “Oh, my Alina, you’re so wet,” he says as he slides two fingers into her and pries a keening noise from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleksander pumps his fingers in and out of her for a second and when she’s writhing with need and her hips are meeting his strokes he withdraws his fingers and then drives into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina nearly screams and he can feel her tighten around him. Her cheeks are already flushed and he wants to tell her now but he waits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alina, you’re beautiful,” He says as he chooses a brutal pace. He is so big and he wants her to feel all of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aleksander’s thrusts are strong and sure, he brings her legs on to his shoulders and pounds into her. The rough sound of flesh on flesh deafens the sounds of the club around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They have been coming to this club once a week for a year. It’s not nearly long enough. He wants her forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aleksander</span>
  </em>
  <span>, say it.” He says roughly. His voice is thick with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alina cries out his name, “Aleksander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drives into her with force, “Again.” He slips his hand between them and thumbs her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aleksander, my Aleksander.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He likes the way that sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s coming around him, milking him for all he’s worth and she shudders and shakes with her orgasm, he follows not too long afterward, spilling into her and realizing that they forgot to use protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolls off her and pulls her toward him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Alina.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought she’d never hear it. She gave her heart to him six months ago, “I love you too, Aleks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t correct her and as soon as he’s hard again, he makes love to her.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>